hexbug_hellfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch Doctor V1
Fight history 'Hexbug Hell season 1 ' Witch Doctor V1 vs Tombstone The fight began with both robots spinning up and meeting in the middle. Witch Doctor managed to take off Tombstone's top panel while it was pirouetting. The majority of the fight was Tombstone trying to take off Witch Doctor's top panel and Witch Doctor maneuvering out of the way. Witch Doctor then got a strong push in and got Tombstone out of the arena giving the win to Witch Doctor. Witch Doctor V1 vs Witch Doctor V3 The fight started with both robots charging at each other and missing. V1 then reversed into V3 and pushed it into the wall. The entire fight was tricky maneuvering combined with brute forcing each other into the walls. It went to a judges decision where V3 won. Witch Doctor V1 vs Blacksmith The fight started with Witch Doctor spinning up and Blacksmith box rushing which instantly took off Witch Doctor's top panel. Witch Doctor got in some really strong slams that almost flipped Blacksmith and then took of one of Blacksmith's top panels. Witch Doctor then got in one last slam which threw Blacksmith out of the arena. Blacksmith was now out. Witch Doctor V1 vs Minotaur Witch Doctor started with a box rush and almost missed, but clipped Minotaur with its corner wedge, losing it in the process. Witch Doctor's next rush lifted Minotaur a little bit. Then there were a series of head to head slams where neither bot had the better pushing power. Minotaur managed to remove the rest of Witch Doctor's panels. The rest of the fight consisted of many slams of different types. The fight went to a judges decision where Minotaur won. Witch Doctor V1 was now out. Thunder and Lightning vs Gigabyte *Note: Lightning wasn't built yet, so Witch Doctor V1 took its place.* The fight started with a box rush from Thunder while Witch Doctor was tentative. It ended with Gigabyte being unable to spin up for the entire fight. Witch Doctor then came in for a hit that knocked the shell loose even further. Gigabyte tried the sit and spin technique which failed. Witch Doctor then got under the shell and pushed Gigabyte into the wall. Gigabyte managed to escape, but lost its shell to Witch Doctor. Gigabyte was furious and started pushing Witch Doctor around. Witch Doctor then tried (and failed) to use the shell as a ramp to get under Gigabyte. Gigabyte then got into a shoving match with Thunder and then reclaimed its shell after a shoving match with Witch Doctor. The rest of the fight was Gigabyte trying the sit and spin tactic again and Doctor Thunder (Thunder/Witch Doctor team name) trying to take off the shell again. The fight ended with Thunder and Gigabyte both stuck under the shell. The fight went to a judges decision where Doctor Thunder won. 'BYOB Disc vs the world ' Witch Doctor V1 vs BYOB Disc The fight started with both bots spinning up and losing a panel. The disc then took off Witch Doctor's remaining panels and proceeded to throw Witch Doctor around for a while. Witch Doctor then managed to get the disc stuck on the inner wall. The disc was counted out and Witch Doctor won by KO.Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Vertical spinners Category:Bots that got an OOTA Category:Hexbugs Category:Season 2 competitors